Shaak Ti X Alexander the Great
by Shockedtea
Summary: This is my most romantic fanfic, where Shaak Ti finds true love in the arms of the Macedonian General.


Shaak Ti X Alexander the Great

It was a bright morning day in 323 in Earth years when it all happened. I remember it as clearly as if it were today. I, Shaak Ti, master of the Jedi order, had just escaped the fall of the Jedi temple. Anakin thought he had stabbed me through the heart, but little did that sand-hating traitor know that he missed. It took a few days in a bacta tank to recover, but I was able to heal back to full strength. I decided that no other Jedi could possibly be alive, so it was my job to restart the order and go throughout the galaxy doing the good work of the Jedi. So, I took my ship over several lightyears until I reached a backwater planet. The computer said that it was called earth, a primitive planet. I picked a place to land that was called Babylon. I landed on the outskirts of the city. I saw an encampment of men in Mandalorian armor armed with vibro-swords and spears. I was puzzled, I didn't know that the Mandalorians had reached this far. It was then that I saw him. He was like no other man that I had ever seen. A human man with rigid features. The dark blonde curls bounced from his head, glistening in the sun as if they were made of pure gold. He burned as the sun does in gleaming armor, a shining god among men. I have seen men of thousands of different species, yet he made me feel like no one else had before. My being quaked before him. I was magnetically drawn closer. It was then that I heard a shout.

"Ti estin?" shouted a Mandalorian warrior.

I turned and saw two of them, arming their swords. I thought it strange that they did not speak Mandalorian but some unknown tongue. I turned on my universal translator and it picked up that they were speaking a language called "Greek".

The men then approached me, moving cautiously. I then realized that they had never seen a Torgruta before, perhaps not even a non-human. I decided to be cautious. I began to speak with them.

"Stand down men of Mandalore, I am Shaak Ti of the Jedi council and I mean you no harm."

The warriors were confused. One, who seemed deeply afraid, took a swing at me with his sword. I swiftly dodged the blow with my Jedi reflexes. The other picked up a javelin and threw it at me. I also dodged it, yet it caught my cloak and tore it off. This revealed my voluptuous lekku and clearly defined my torgruta identity. The men seemed more fearful and charged me. I used a force push to knock them over. It was at that moment that I turned around. I saw the glistening man staring at me. He saw my lekku dangling from my head, draped over my feminine shoulders, waving in the swift wind. We locked eyes, his blue eyes locked with my dark eyes. Looking into his eyes was like looking into the blue skies of Naboo, pure and lovely. I was lost in his eyes for what felt like an eternity. I could tell that he felt the same looking into my pure, black eyes.

He then broke eye contact, yelling, "Men, stand down!"

His voice was deep, amazingly so. It sent a shockwave from the tips of my lekku to my toes. He was so strong, stronger than any man that I had seen before. I was insatiably curious, I had to see this man up close. He had the same curiosity, walking towards me quickly. We stood five yards apart, just staring at each other. His bulging abdomen coated in a shining, bronze breastplate. He was muscular, possessing the body of a warrior. Yet, he was also delicate in a way, with a boyish look to his face. His golden curls blowing in the wind, he broke the silence and with the mouth of an angel said,

"Ye must be a maiden of Olympus, for thou art the fairest creature I hath laid eyes upon. I am Alexander, son of Phillip of Macedon and conqueror of the Persian Empire. What, fair maiden, be thy name?"

I took a moment to respond, I was so caught up in the eloquence of his words.  
"I…I am Shaak Ti, the last remaining master of the Jedi council. I have come to your planet to restart my order and seek refuge from those who would seek to harm me."

Alexander seemed perplexed. "A…Jedi? What is a Jedi?" he asked confused.

I realized then that this planet was not aware of who we were. I responded, "The Jedi order are the keepers of peace in the galaxy. We stand against tyrants and protect the weak. We seek to bring order to all worlds."

He responded, "My people also wish to bring order to this world. Come, join us for dinner. We were having a feast in my honor tonight as we head back to my homeland."

Everything in my body screamed to join him. My Jedi training said that I shouldn't, yet my desire overtook me.

"I will go with you to join your feast, Alexander," I responded, "I look forward to getting to know you better."

We walked back to his encampment, not saying a word. We were so enveloped in each other's bodies. I found myself even counting the hairs on his arm, enveloped with the way they flowed in the soft breeze. Even his fingernails attracted my attention, he had damaged cuticles and torn nails, likely from years of concerning over his men. He was equally enamored with me. I could bear no longer and began to read his thoughts. He was counting the stripes across my lekku, taking in each one. He was also noting the dots above my eyes, as they were bathed by sunlight, glistening bright red as the rest of my body did.

We arrived at the feasting tent. By this point, many of his generals sat down. They were drinking and feasting voraciously. They ceased as soon as they saw me enter. Alexander, removing his helmet and the rest of his armor, said, "This is Jedi master Shaak Ti, a friend to us from the heavens who will aid our reordering of the world."

The men still seemed confused but as many were drunk they continued their revelries. I took a seat next to Alexander, accepting some wine from a slave-girl. As the dark wine touched my lips, I saw him glancing at me. He wished his lips to be that wine, cascading down my succulent red lips. I too found myself staring at his lips, wishing mine were the edges of his gilded cup. My mind was racing, trying to understand what was going on.

 _Shaak Ti,_ my mind spoke to me, _you are a Jedi master, sworn to an oath of celibacy and non-attachment. What does this man possibly have that you could need? A Jedi must not be taken by desire!_

I knew my mind was right, my Jedi training prohibited me from such feelings. Yet, I could not help myself. I was so taken with this man. We remained distant for the rest of the feast. The men drank and brawled, yet neither of us said a word. I then decided that I should get some rest as I had journeyed long. I stood up to return to my ship. It was then that he took me by the hand. His rough yet smooth hands lightly grasping mine. I halted immediately, my body gripped with shock and ecstasy at once.

He asked me, "Won't you stay the night at this camp? We have a spare tent."

Before my thoughts could catch up to my words I said, "Yes, I will stay here tonight."

My mind berated me, _How can you do this? You need to focus on the Jedi order and your duties!_ It was too late however, I was escorted to my tent by a soldier. Alexander watched me leave with a look as sorrowful in his eyes as in my heart. I did not want to leave him.

I was taken to the tent where I betook myself to lie on the sand. I could not sleep however, and I sensed that Alexander could not either. I stood up and exited my tent. I walked ever closer to his tent. I grew slower, my heart racing faster than a podracer. My feet felt unbearably heavy, yet with each step I ignored the pain more and more as I walked towards him. I opened the tent door. He was standing over a desk, crying many tears. He then heard me enter and turned around quickly.

"S…Shaak Ti!" He exclaimed, "What are you doing here at this hour?"

I answered, "I couldn't sleep, and I sensed a great pain in your heart. What is wrong?"

He replied, choking back tears, "My heart is torn! My men do not respect me any longer and I am forced to remain in Babylon. I wish for Greek culture to spread across the world, giving it order. Yet, I fear that when I die that my generals will undo the works of my hand."

He then fell to the ground, weeping bitterly. I knelt beside him, placing my hand on his broad shoulder. As I put it there, his shoulder felt heavy, as if the world itself balanced on his back. Once he realized that my hand was there however, he loosened up. All tension as gone as he looked me straight in the eyes. I began to tenderly caress his muscular shoulder, untensing the muscles as I moved my hand across it. I said to him firmly, "Alexander, you are a great man. You just pushed your soldiers a little too far, all great generals do. Do not worry either about your generals, you will assuredly bear a son who will carry your legacy well."

He stared me in the eyes as I wiped away his tears with my free hand. My soft finger danced lightly across his cheeks, gliding over the hardened skin of the warrior. I then took that arm and threw it around his other shoulder, no longer able to take the distance. I draped my arms lightly across his neck, feeling his strong spinal column. My soft arms held him close. He then reciprocated, taking his mighty arms and drawing me ever closer. It was so strong, yet so passionate. He stroked my back lekku with his right arm, as I felt a wave of bliss run over my body. He ceased weeping, caught up so wholly in the moment. Our bodies so intimately intertwined.  
I whispered in his ear, "Alexander…how are you doing this to me? I know that I should do this but it feels so right. I desire to kiss you more than following the Jedi code!"

He replied in a soft tone, "How are you doing this to me fair creature? I have felt no such passion as I feel now. I desire to kiss you more than the expansion of my empire!"

I pulled a slight distance from him, facing him directly. I then said, "Then kiss me son of Hellas!"

I moved my head towards him and he towards mine. We interlocked our lips in the sweet connection of kissing. Our lips danced across each other, firmly yet gently. Our lips held their position for seven minutes until he backed out of this. I desired more of love as did he. It was then that he let me go and I let him go. He lifted me in his strong arms. I gazed into his eyes and he into mine as we walked to his bed. He laid me down gently on the structure and stood above me. We made love for the rest of the night, intimately and passionately.

The next morning, I woke up. I saw him lying next to me and brushed my finger across his shoulder. He then coughed bitterly. I was taken aback as his coughing turned into a fit.

"Alexander! What is wrong?" I shouted.

"I…I am unwell my love" he replied.

I leapt out of bed, terrified for my love. I shouted, "Someone, get a doctor! Alexander is sick!"

The camp physician came as quickly as possible to his tent, checking him. Alexander's generals stood around him as I took his hand in mine. The doctor's face turned pale white.  
"What's wrong?" I demanded to know.

"He…is dying." Replied the doctor.

I was overwhelmed with tears, "How is he dying?" I asked shouting with all the pain in my being.

"He has an unknown disease. Do not know what it is and he has not long to live."

I was stunned. I realized that I must have infected him with a disease that my species carries that his was not used to yet. I began to weep bitterly, throwing myself upon his chest.  
Then Ptolemy, one of his generals, asked, "Sir, to whom do your desire your empire to go to?"

My beautiful man coughed and then said, "To the strongest!"

He then looked me in the face. "Now all of you besides Shaak Ti leave. I wish to speak with her alone."

The rest left at the order of their king. He took my hands in his. I could bear it no longer.

"I am so sorry! I have killed you my love! My alien body must have carried some sort of virus that is killing you! I cannot bear this pain!"

He then smiled weakly at me, chuckling. He then said softly, "Even if that is true, it was worth it. I have made love to a true goddess and now I may ascend to become a god. If making love to you killed me, then I die with joy."

Thus his last words were before he died in my arms.


End file.
